User blog:Monster Islands Game Rules
(when it says not 100% official, some of the rules in this list won't be guaranteed to be added.) With the community of Monster Islands, we come with our own rules as every other community. Along with following the ROBLOX Community Guidelines, it's respected that you follow these rules as well. Breaking any of these could result in a temporary to permanent ban, depending on your severity. General Behavior As like most games, as within ROBLOX in general, respective behavior is a thing. You don't have to be nice to everyone, but at the same time don't make their experience in Monster Islands uncomfortable either. Toxicity is a common issue that ends up to people being banned, whether its form is bullying, personally bullying, spamming, insulting, intentionally starting arguments, spawnkilling, framing, or just being toxic in general. If enough players are irritated by the behavior of one person, admin consequences will be imminent. Ban lengths for toxicity can vary, ranging from a day or few to multiple weeks, months, or straight up permanently banned. But as said before, it only depends on how severe the behavior was. Scamming With the trading feature on Riltak and other places, it's not a surprise if there are scammers on the loose trying to grab valuables and thinking they can get away with it. Although the chances are low, there is still the possibility you can be scammed or the scammER. Both ways out, don't be the victim of a ban that wasn't really your fault. Summing it up, be a fair trader. If a deal sounds too good to be true, then it most likely isn't. Bans for scamming will most likely result in multiple week to month bans along with a datawipe of the Scammer's data, depending on how bad they have acted. Glitch Abusing Most of us are well aware that Monster Islands isn't quite finished yet, meaning there are minor bugs or glitches that could be lingering. However, this doesn't give permission to use those as an opportunity to abuse the glitches only to one's selfish desires. A majority of the bans we've given players was usually BECAUSE of glitch abusing, but usually intentional. Accidental abuse can be pardoned, but if you're abusing a glitch that YOU KNOW shouldn't be done, a ban will be coming for you. Duration of ban varies depending on how much/long the glitch was abused, and it can be even longer if you ignore admin warnings only to continue. Combat Logging (PvP) If you don't know by now, combat logging is a cheap tactic where a player immediately leaves the game to avoid being killed. Actions like that are unwanted and straight up pathetic in Monster Islands. If you know you're gonna die, just accept your fate, don't let yourself get banned over something as silly as this. (Yes, you can get banned for it, don't try to test it.) "Free" Kills/Kill Trading/Kill Farming Different methods, same topic. One involves a process where one player offers a deal and in return they get a certain amount of free kills. Another involves a person offering everyone to kill them for free, especially if they're juggernaut. There's even a method where people will camp at a spot that a player comes out of (Spooky Scary Cavern's Door/Pascua's Cave Portal) then kill them countlessly. Methods like these are considered UNWANTED, CHEAP, and straight up LAZY. Usually it doesn't matter, but usually people will do this intentionally to either get quick levels, gold, or even a chance to get onto leaderboards. We will NOT tolerate this ridiculous nonsense. Player kills, gold, or EXP should be earned through pure effort and hard work, not these lazy methods of just leeching people. Anyone that would get onto the leaderboard through this would be banned on the spot and possibly have their data wiped. Duration of ban depends on the admins' thoughts. DO NOT DO THIS FOR ANY REASON INVOLVING FARMING, WE HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE AND WE WILL PUNISH YOU IF YOU PERFORM THESE KINDS OF ACTIONS. AFK Farming As ridiculous it may sound that it can be a bannable offense here, it unfortunately is. Thanks to Pheeonix, AFK farming is now highly restricted in Monster Islands. At the same time it's not ENTIRELY restricted, you can still technically 'AFK farm' depending if you need to go AFK in real life for a valid reason; rather than just turning on some autoclicker and going to watch YouTube or something while having a pet/sentry do the work. (Note, Sentries have despawn timers to thwart this anyways) Now before you yell at us saying we're strict, this was (and still is) Pheeonix's idea, blame him if you've got a problem. Also, to defend this we only restrict it because like Kill Farming, people might only do it for quick Levels, Gold, or Leaderboard Chances. We don't want that. Leeching Leeching's usually a common issue with bosses in event areas or quest areas. Low level players can barge in when there's some high-leveled boss battle going on (Hallowed Bosses, Ultimate Pascua, ETC.), then barely damage the boss to "steal" the rewards when it finally dies. Due to the system where if anyone deals damage to the boss, it technically counts as a "Kill" and all players receive the gold and XP, including the low levels. These kinds of methods are not allowed, since new and inexperienced players could use this as a shortcut to get tons of levels or gold very quickly. Ban lengths could range to a day to multiple weeks or even months, depending on how much someone has leeched and if they decide to argue with admins over it. '"Specific" Rules' *No Autoclicking *No false accusation to frame an admin 'Unfinished at the moment, and rules are not final unless decided by TheSteelEagle.' Category:Blog posts